An axial bearing arrangement of the generic type is known from DE 198 57 033 A1, wherein the axial bearing arrangement secures as a structural unit the bearing rings and the rolling body cage captively receiving the rolling bodies relative to each other. The bearing rings are constructed so as to be L-shaped in cross-section with a respectively radially outer and a radially inner axial projection, wherein the projections are roller-burnished or beaded after the rolling body cage has been inserted, so that radial resilient elements are formed which axially secure the rolling body cage between the running surfaces for the rolling bodies arranged at the bearing rings and the resilient elements, and thus, the bearing rings and the rolling body cage are held on each other while forming the structural unit of the axial bearing arrangement.
For realizing the resilient elements, material-deforming manufacturing steps are required after positioning of the parts on each other, wherein the manufacturing steps are especially in the manufacture of the bearings in manufacturing robots foreign to the manufacture and thereby expensive and complicated. If the material-deforming steps are omitted, the structural unit can fall apart during the transport or the assembly, for example, for axially supporting two components which are rotatable relative to each other of a hydrodynamic torque converter.